Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede
Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede is a movie from AllSpark Pictures, Mojang Entertainment and Universal Pictures. Plot Continuity and Placement * Takes place after the , Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete, One Piece: Stampede and Sonic the Hedgehog (2020). Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Mario ** Luigi ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O ** Drag "MrDragonboy96"/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz ** Moonshine McColt/Kamen Rider Kivala X/Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi ** Blue Woz/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form (formerly)/Kamen Rider Night Rogue II ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) ** Mezma/Kamen Rider Barlckxs ** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Decade II ** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Diend II ** Mystery Mint/Kamen Rider Triton ** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD ** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade ** Nick/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Origin (Formerly; He is absorbed his Hazard)/Kamen Rider Faiz-01 ** Dr. Mario *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao *** Big the Cat *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Flood the Tanuki *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Sticks the Badger *** Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *** Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *** Classic Knuckles the Echidna *** Classic Amy Rose *** Classic Vector the Crocodile *** Classic Charmy Bee *** Classic Espio the Chameleon *** Mighty the Armadillo *** Ray the Flying Squirrel *** Dr. Eggman *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) *** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) *** Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series)) *** Tom Wachowski *** Dr. Annie Wachowski *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *** Knuckles the Enchidna (Sonic X) *** Amy Rose (Sonic X) *** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *** Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *** Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) *** Cheese the Chao (Sonic X) *** Big the Cat (Sonic X) *** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) *** Charmy Bee (Sonic X) *** Espio the Chameleon (Sonic X) *** Tikal (Sonic X) *** Cosmo (Sonic X) *** Chris Thorndyke *** Chuck Thorndyke *** Helen (Sonic X) *** Danny (Sonic X) *** Frances *** Nelson Thorndyke *** Lindsey Thorndyke *** Sam Speed *** Paul (Sonic X) *** Dawn (Sonic X) *** Ella (Sonic X) *** Mister Tanaka *** Mister Stewart *** Rotach *** Topaz (Sonic X) *** Cheung *** Devine *** Hawk (Sonic X) *** Emerl (Sonic X) *** Vanilla the Rabbit *** Chaos (Sonic X) *** E-102 Gamma (Sonic X) *** ZERO (Sonic X) *** E-101 Beta (Sonic X) *** E-103 Delta (Sonic X) *** E-104 Epsilon (Sonic X) *** E-105 Zeta (Sonic X) *** E-77 Lucky *** Lily (Sonic X) *** The President (Sonic X) *** Christina Cooper *** Miranda Curtis *** Officer Albright *** Elmer Johnson *** Albert Butler *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *** Sonia the Hedgehog *** Manic the Hedgehog *** Queen Aleena Hedgehog *** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Underground) *** Oracle of Delphius *** Cyrus (Sonic Underground) *** Trevor (Sonic Underground) *** Uncle Chuck (Sonic Underground) *** Argus (Sonic Underground) *** ART (Sonic Underground) *** Renée (Sonic Underground) *** Captain Squeegee *** Ifyoucan *** Amir *** Jamal *** Zeb (Sonic Underground) *** Jerod *** Granny (Sonic Underground) *** Serro *** Rudy (Sonic Underground) *** Sheila (Sonic Underground) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *** Sara (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *** The President (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *** President's aide *** Old Man Owl *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Antoine Depardieu *** Bunnie Rabbot *** Rotor *** Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Nicole (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Dulcy *** Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Ari (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** King Acorn *** Dove (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Lupe (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *** MacHopper *** Princess Sally Acorn (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *** Breezie *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Sheik *** Ganondorf *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Elma *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman/Kamen Rider Proto-Drive *** Pit *** Dark Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Luminary *** Edrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo and Kazooie *** Terry Bogard *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters/Ken Ranger *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** EvanUn0 *** Red_Bee *** Megan Williams/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form (Currently) *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Drive Type Burning *** Ink Jet *** Indiana Rave *** Orange Sunrise/Kamen Rider Neo Gaim *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Richter Belmont *** Alucard *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia Medici **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Polterpup *** Gooigi *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo ** Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Majesty Applejack (Known as Applejack) *** Majesty Rainbow Dash (Known as Rainbow Dash) *** Majesty Rarity (Known as Rarity) *** Majesty Fluttershy (Known as Fluttershy) *** Majesty Pinkie Pie (Known as Pinkie Pie) *** Humane Twenty **** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Ponies Rider Twilight/Kamen Rider GrandZi-O (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Sunset Shimmer/Ponies Rider Sunset/Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Pinkie Pie/Ponies Rider Pinkie/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Rainbow Dash/Ponies Rider Dash/Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Applejack/Ponies Rider Applejack/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Rarity/Ponies Rider Rarity/Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Fluttershy/Ponies Rider Fluttershy/Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Starlight Glimmer/Ponies Rider Starlight/Kamen Rider Build Genius Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Trixie Lulamoon/Ponies Rider Trixie/Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Sour Sweet/Ponies Rider SourSweet/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Indigo Zap/Ponies Rider IndigoZap/Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Sunny Flare/Ponies Rider SunnyFlare/Kamen Rider Blade King Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Sugarcoat/Ponies Rider SugarCoat/Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Lemon Zest/Ponies Rider LemonZest/Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Adagio Dazzle/Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha (formerly)/Ponies Rider Adagio/Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk (formerly)/Ponies Rider Aria/Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Sonata Dusk/Kamen Rider Amazon New Sigma (formerly)/Ponies Rider Sonata/Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Juniper Montage/Ponies Rider Juniper/Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Gloriosa Daisy/Ponies Rider Gloriosa/Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo (Transform with Ridewatch) **** Wallflower Blush/Ponies Rider Wallflower/Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerXtreme (Transform with Ridewatch) *** Gamerpen Squad **** Gamerpen/Kamen Rider Nexus (Leader) **** Cupcake Slash/Kamen Rider Zonjis (Motif: Shin, ZO, J) **** Medusa (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Zamonas (Motif: Amazons Riders) **** Zoe Star Pink/Kamen Rider Trfis (Motif: The First, The Next) **** Regressa/Kamen Rider Metanacks (Motif: Black Baron, Another Para-DX, Metal Build) **** Contralto/Kamen Rider Chalcos (Motif: Kabutech Riders) **** Lily/Kamen Rider Futives (Motif: Futo Detective) **** Mercy (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Kihazeros (Motif: Kikaider, Hakaider, Kikaider 01) **** North Bridge/Kamen Rider Eights (Motif: Power Up 1, 3, 4) **** Esbern/Kamen Rider Garoes (Motif: Kamen Rider Kuuga Manga) **** Night Quill/Kamen Rider Amaden (Motif: Amazons Gaiden Hotarubi) **** Quillwrite/Kaiser System/Bikaiser *** Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) **** Leonardo **** Raphael **** Donatello **** Michelangelo *** Spike *** Spike the Dog *** Young Six **** Sandbar **** Gallus **** Ocellus **** Smolder **** Yona **** Silverstream *** April O'Neil *** Casey Jones *** Keno *** Karai *** Shinigami *** Rocksteady *** Bebop *** Fugitoid *** Tiger Claw *** Zeno *** Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Pigeon Pete **** Leatherhead **** Professor Rockwell **** Spider Bytez **** Mondo Gecko **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Flash Sentry/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Brawly Beats/Kamen Rider G3 *** Ringo/Kamen Rider Faiz-01 *** Sandalwood/Kamen Rider Rebirth *** Micro Chips/Kamen Rider Beta Birth *** Thunderbass/Kamen Rider B-Geiz (mean Blue Geiz) *** Baton Switch/Kamen Rider Faiz X *** Paisley/Kamen Rider Kaixa X *** Scribble Dee/Kamen Rider Delta X *** Norman/Kamen Rider Orga X *** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD *** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo *** Valhallan/Kamen Rider Psyga X *** Cloudy Kicks/Kamen Rider Di-Cado *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Starlight (MLP)/Kamen Rider Proto Mantis *** Timber Spruce/Rider Unit 555 *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Melon Mint *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips/Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha and Snails/Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps/Kamen Rider Muscle (Formerly)/Ponies Rider Bulk (w/ProtoPonies Driver) *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Diwata Aino/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Omega *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Peacock Plume *** Vignette Valenica *** Summer Solstice/Kamen Rider GhostSpecter (Prototype) *** FrankIe/Kamen Rider GhostSpecterNecrom (Prototype) ** Legend Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi (cameo) *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz (cameo) *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai (cameo) *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Killbus/Kamen Rider Killbus *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *** /Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** **** Kou/Ryusoul Red **** Melt/Ryusoul Blue **** Asuna/Ryusou lPink **** Towa/Ryusoul Green **** Bamba/Rysou Black **** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold **** Nada/Ryusoul Violet *** **** ***** /Lupin Red ***** /Lupin Blue ***** /Lupin Yellow **** ***** /Patren 1gou ***** /Patren 2gou ***** /Patren 3gou **** /Lupin X/Patren X **** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink *** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed *** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Futari wa Precure/Max Heart **** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White **** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Futari wa Precure Splash Star **** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright **** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy **** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright **** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yes! Precure 5/GoGo! **** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream **** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge **** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade **** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint **** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua **** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Fresh Precure **** Momozono Love/Cure Peach **** Aono Miki/Cure Berry **** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine **** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Heartcatch Precure **** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom **** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine **** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine **** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Suite Precure **** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody **** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm **** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat **** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse **** Smile Precure **** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy **** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace **** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March **** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Extra **** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Doki Doki Precure **** Aida Mana/Cure Heart **** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond **** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta **** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword **** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Happiness Charge Precure **** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely **** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess **** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey **** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune **** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender **** Cure Mirage *** Go! Princess Precure **** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora **** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid **** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle **** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Mahou Tsukai Precure **** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle **** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical **** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice **** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** KiraKira Precure A La Mode **** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip **** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard **** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato **** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron **** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat **** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait **** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Hugtto Precure **** Nono Hana/Cure Yell **** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange **** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile **** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie **** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour **** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow *** Star☆Twinkle Precure **** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star **** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky **** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil **** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene **** Yuni/Cure Cosmo *** Healin'Good Precure ** A.R. Worlds Kamen Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kendate/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Ultraseven X *** Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *** Terasawa/Ultraman Ribut ** Amazon Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Ichigo Hoshimiya ** Aoi Kiriya ** Ran Shibuki ** Yurika Todo ** Kaede Ichinose ** Seira Otoshiro ** Kī Saegusa ** Sora Kazesawa ** Maria Himesato ** Otome Arisugawa ** Sakura Kitaoji ** Shion Kamiya ** Michelle Tachibana ** Asami Himuro ** Akari Ōzora ** Sumire Hikami ** Hinaki Shinjō ** Juri Kurebayashi ** Rin Kurosawa ** Madoka Amahane ** Yume Nijino ** Hime Shiratori ** Tsubasa Kisaragi ** Yuzu Nikaidō ** Yozora Kasumi ** Lilie Shirogane ** Tsubaki Saionji ** Arisa Mizukoshi ** Reika Yūki ** Nina Dōjima ** Nono Daichi ** Lisa Shirakaba ** Mikuru Natsuki ** Mizuki Kanzaki ** Miyabi Fujiwara ** Kokone Kurisu ** Nina Dōjima ** Hazuki Aranada ** Monica Kiki ** Subaru Yūki ** Nozomu Igarashi ** Asahi Kasumi ** Kanata Kira ** Koharu Nanakura ** Laura Sakuraba ** Ako Saotome ** Mahiru Kasumi ** Elza Forte ** Rei Kizaki ** Kirara Hanazono ** Aria Futaba ** Aine Yūki ** Mio Minato ** Maika Chōno ** Emma Hinata ** Karen Kamishiro ** Mirai Asuka ** Marin Manami ** Rinna Shinkai ** Sakuya Shirayuri ** Kaguya Shirayuri ** Hibiki Tenshō ** Alicia Charlotte ** Wakaba Harukaze ** Raki Kiseki ** Jump Force *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco *** Future Goten *** Cell *** Android 21 *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Roronoa Zoro *** Usopp *** Sanji *** Nami *** Tony Tony Chopper *** Nico Robin *** Franky *** Brook *** Jinbei *** Whitebeard *** Trafalgar D. Water Law *** Boa Hancock *** Portgas D. Ace *** Sabo *** Silvers Rayleigh *** Bartolomeo *** Cavendish *** Orlumbus *** Hajrudin *** Coby *** Shanks *** Emporio Ivankov *** Mr. 2 Bon Clay *** Mr. 3 *** Vivi *** Rebecca *** Kyros *** Riku Dold III *** Viola *** Sai *** Boo *** Chinjao *** Kin'emon *** Kanjuro *** Raizo *** Inuarashi *** Nekomamushi *** Vinsmoke Reiju *** Galley La *** Marco *** Charlotte Chiffon *** O-Tsuru *** Tenguyama Hitetsu *** Kiku *** Old Man Hyo *** Koala *** Boruto Uzumaki *** Sarada Uchiha *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchiha *** Sakura Haruno *** Kakashi Hatake *** Gaara *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Shino Aburame *** Sai *** Rock Lee *** Tenten *** Shikamaru Nara *** Ino Yamanaka *** Chōji Akimichi *** Temari *** Kankuro *** Itachi Uchiha *** Jiraiya (Naruto) (Timeline) *** Tsunade *** Might Guy *** Asuma Sarutobi *** Utakata *** Killer B *** Konohamaru Sarutobi *** Hiruzen Sarutobi *** Iruka Umino *** Obito Uchiha *** Konan *** Hinata Hyūga *** Tenten *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Akamaru *** Shino Aburame *** Kurenai Yūhi *** Kakashi Hatake *** Ino Yamanaka *** Sai *** Mitsuki *** Shikadai Nara *** Chōchō Akimichi *** Inojin Yamanaka *** Metal Lee *** Mirai Sarutobi *** Kagura Karatachi *** Denki Kaminarimon *** Iwabee Yuino *** Sumire Kakei *** Wasabi Izuno *** Namida Suzumeno *** Yusuke Urameshi *** Shizuru Kuwabara *** Yukina *** Chu *** Rinku *** Toya *** Jin *** Suzuka *** Shishiwakamaru *** Gon Freecss *** Killua Zoldyck *** Kurapika *** Leorio Paladinight *** Biscuit Krueger *** Morel Mackernasey *** Knov *** Palm Siberia *** Knuckle Bine *** Kite *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Orihime Inoue *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Yasutora Sado *** Uryū Ishida *** 'Kisuke Urahara *** Yoruichi Shihōin *** Renji Abarai *** Byakuya Kuchiki *** Tōshirō Hitsugaya *** Rangiku Matsumoto *** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *** Kon *** Kenpachi Zaraki *** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba *** Pegasus Seiya *** Athena *** Dragon Shiryu *** Cygnus Hyoga *** Andromeda Shun *** Phoenix Ikki *** Gold Saints *** Pegasus Koga *** Yugi Muto *** Yami Yugi *** Joey Wheeler *** Téa Gardner *** Tristan Taylor *** Seto Kaiba *** Ryou Bakura *** Duke Devlin *** Serenity Wheeler *** Rebecca Hawkins *** Mai Valentine *** Ishizu Ishtar *** Marik Ishtar *** Sugoroku Muto *** Kenshiro *** Bat *** Lin *** Rei *** Mamiya *** Airi *** Shu *** Fudou of the Mountains *** Falco (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryu (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryo Saeba *** Kaori Makimura *** Hideyuki Makimura *** Umibōzu *** Saeko Nogami *** Jonathan Joestar *** Dio Brando *** Erina Joestar *** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *** William Anthonio Zeppeli *** Tonpetty *** Straizo *** Dire *** Poco *** Bruford *** Poco's sister *** Joseph Joestar *** Lisa Lisa *** Smokey Brown *** Rudol von Stroheim *** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *** Loggins *** Messina *** Suzi Q *** Mark *** Mario Zeppeli *** Jotaro Kujo *** Holy Kujo *** Joseph Joestar (Part 3) *** Muhammad Avdol *** Noriaki Kakyoin *** Jean Pierre Polnareff *** Iggy *** Anne *** Roses *** Josuke Higashikata *** Koichi Hirose *** Okuyasu Nijimura *** Rohan Kishibe *** Reimi Sugimoto *** Arnold *** Tamami Kobayashi *** Toshikazu Hazamada *** Yukako Yamagishi *** Tonio Trussardi *** Shizuka Joestar *** Shigekiyo Yangu *** Aya Tsugi *** Mikitaka Hazekura *** Yuya Fungami *** Hayato Kawajiri *** Tomoko Higashikata *** Ryohei Higashikata *** Giorno Giovanna *** Bruno Bucciarati *** Team Bucciarati *** Narancia Ghirga *** Guido Mista *** Leone Abbacchio *** Trish Una *** Pannacotta Fugo *** Scolippi *** Pericolo *** Coco Jumbo *** Passione *** Jolyne Cujoh *** Ermes Costello *** Emporio Alniño *** Foo Fighters *** Weather Report *** Narciso Anasui *** Gwess *** Romeo Jisso *** Johnny Joestar *** Gyro Zeppeli *** Lucy Steel *** Hot Pants *** Mountain Tim *** Wekapipo *** Steven Steel *** Jesus *** Nicholas Joestar *** Diego Brando *** Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *** Yasuho Hirose *** Daiya Higashikata *** Joshu Higashikata *** Norisuke Higashikata IV *** Tsurugi Higashikata *** Kyo Nijimura *** Hato Higashikata *** Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) *** Josefumi Kujo *** Karera Sakunami *** Rai Mamezuku *** Suzuyo Hirose *** Rina Higashikata *** Dai *** Pop *** Maam *** Hyunckel *** Leona *** Avan *** Gome *** Crocodine *** Himura Kenshin *** Kamiya Kaoru *** Myōjin Yahiko *** Sagara Sanosuke *** Takani Megumi *** Shinomori Aoshi *** Saitō Hajime *** Makimachi Misao *** Asta *** Yuno *** Noelle Silva *** Mimosa Vermillion *** Klaus *** Magna Swing *** Luck Voltia *** Gauche Adlai *** Marie Adlai *** Charmy Pappitson *** Yami Sukehiro *** Fuegoleon Vermillion *** Leopold Vermillion *** Rebecca Scarlet *** Neige *** Galena *** Glover *** Kane *** Navigator ** My Hero Academia *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Katsuki Bakugo *** Tenya Iida *** Shoto Todoroki *** Tsuyu Asui *** Minoru Mineta *** Eijiro Kirishima *** Mirio Togata *** Yuga Aoyama *** Mina Ashido *** Denki Kaminari *** Kyoka Jiro *** Hanta Sero *** Momo Yaoyorozu *** Eri (My Hero Academia) ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *** Tanjiro Kamado *** Nezuko Kamado *** Giyu Tomioka *** Shinobu Kocho *** Zenitsu Agatsuma *** Inosuke Hashibira *** Kyojuro Rengoku *** Tengen Uzui *** Mitsuri Kanroji *** Obanai Iguro *** Muichiro Tokito *** Gyomei Himejima *** Sanemi Shinazugawa *** Kanao Tsuyuri *** Genya Shinazugawa ** Fire Force *** Akitaru Ōbi *** Arthur Boyle *** Iris (Fire Force) *** Lisa Isaribi *** Maki Oze *** Shinra Kusakabe *** Takehisa Hinawa *** Tamaki Kotatsu *** Viktor Licht *** Vulcan Joseph ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** World of Little Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** Monster Squad *** Sean Crenshaw *** Patrick Rhodes *** Horace *** Rudy Holloran *** Eugene *** Pete (Dog) *** Phoebe Crenshaw *** Frankenstein's Monster *** Scary German Guy *** Lisa Rhodes *** Detective Del Crenshaw *** Emily Crenshaw *** Walt *** Dracula *** Bruce W. Wolf *** Frank N. Stein ** World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren *** Mane Six (G4.5) ** Princess Twilight Sparkle (G4.5) ** Pinkie Pie (G4.5) ** Rainbow Dash (G4.5) ** Applejack (G4.5) ** Rarity (G4.5) ** Fluttershy (G4.5) ** Spike (G4.5) Villains * League of Darkness ** Kamen Rider True Ohma Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Dark Ohma Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O ** Hiryu Kakogawa/Another Ohma Zi-O ** Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic/Another Evol ** Evolto Origin/Kamen Rider Evol Origin (Formerly; betrayal) ** Dr. Eggman Nega ** Vegeta Black/Kamen Rider Black Hole ** Ultra Dark-Killer ** Etelgar ** Dark Lugiel ** Ultraman Zero Darkness ** Ultraman X Darkness ** Ultraman Orb Darkness ** Ultraman Geed Darkness ** Kamen Rider Black RX Darkness ** Kamen Rider Decade Darkness ** Kamen Rider Drive Darkness ** Kamen Rider Zi-O Darkness ** Luigi Darkness ** Blaze Darkness ** Hibiki Darkness ** Tsubasa Darkness ** Pendragon Darkness ** Goku Darkness ** Vegeta Darkness *** Vegeto Darkness *MetsubouJinrai.net **Horobi/Kamen Rider Horobi **Jin/Kamen Rider Jin **The Koopalings Magia *** Cheatsy Koopa/Berotha Magia *** Bully Koopa/Vicarya Magia *** Big Mouth Koopa/Onycho Magia *** Kootie Pie Koopa/Gaeru Magia *** Hip/Ekal Magia *** Hop/Kuehne Magia *** Kooky von Koopa/Neohi Magia * Kendo Master-Type Kaigaku/Smilodon Magia * Executioner-Type Gregorio Zeppeli/Megalodon Magia * Trilobite Magia * Dodo Magia Army * Pseudo Sonic/Pandanium Stalk * Phantom Crusher Quotes Songs *REAL×EYEZ = LUNA SEA bassist J featuring Takanori Nishikawa. ** * Sign - (Theme Song from Ultraman Taiga) * * * Chou Yuusha BUDDY GO! (Ultraman Taiga) * Kizuna Infinity - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman Geed the Movie) * Two As One - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman Orb the Movie) Trivia *Main characters are Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Zero-One, Zi-O, Ryusoulger, Tri-Squad, Precures, Pikachu, Kirby, Link, Sora, Son Goku, Luffy, Toriko, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Ochaco Uraraka, Minecraft Guardian Notch, Nether Guardian Herobrine, Joseph Jostar, Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Jostar (Part 3), Josuke Higashikata, Atsuko Kagari, Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Hijikata (Mayonnaise), Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Yuuki, Klein, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth, Artoria Pendragon, Mordred, Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Tanjiro Kamado, Nezuko Kamado, Giyu Tomioka, and Shinobu Kocho *New characters are Minecraft Princess Regius (Herobrine's wife), Nether Guardian Dio (Herobrine's son), Dr. Q*bert, Dr. Pac-Man, Nurse Ms. Pac-Man (Dr. Pac-Man's Wife) and Blue Woz as Kamen Rider Proto Woz *New villains are Another Zero-One, The Koopalings Magia, Dodo Magia Army, Phamtom Crusher, Ultra Dark-Killer, X Darkness, Orb Darkness, Geed Darkness, Kamen Rider Black RX Darkness, Kamen Rider Decade Darkness and Kamen Rider Zi-O Darkness *Aria Blaze joins The Dazzlings again and leaves the Minecraft World *Toon Koopalings betrayed Unified Heroes and transform into The Koopalings Magia *Kaigaku is return as HumanGear. *Nether Guardian Herobrine meet his wife Minecraft Princess Regius and his son Nether Guardian Dio *Nether Guardian Herobrine took his driver for Captain Planet and he becomes Kamen Rider Night Rogue *Mezma becomes Kamen Rider Barlckxs *Blueberry Cake becomes Kamen Rider Decade II *Cherry Crash becomes Kamen Rider Diend II *Mystery Mint becomes Kamen Rider Triton *Garden Grove becomes Kamen Rider Drive Type Burning *Debut of Kamen Rider Zi-O CureStarArmor and Kamen Rider Geiz CureMilkyArmor *Luigi, Fluttershy, Tsubomi, Ellen, Nao, Minami and Homare screamed at Evolto as the Ghost and Luigi was angry and he kicked Evolto's face at the Haunted House. *It is revealed that Pseudo Sonic is Assassin-Type HumaGear and transform into Pandanium Starlk. * * * * * * *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Trixie Lulamoon, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush meets 20 Ponies Rider in Kamen Rider Mario universe *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Trixie Lulamoon, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush Uses 20 Heisei Rider Final Form Ridewatch transforms into the Heisei Rider Final Form * * * * *It is revealed that Evolto Orgin is Evolto's father. *Evolto Orgin betrayed League of Darkness. *It is revealed that Kamen Rider Black Cross-Z is Ryuga Banjo from New World. *Ultraman Tregear, Goten Black and Trunks Black arrived in the post credits, he revive Goku Black (Goku of the Darkness), Vegeta Black (Vegeta of the Darkness) and Gohan Black (Gohan of the Darkness). *Ultraman Tregear gives Goku Black, Vegeta Black and Gohan Black a Another Ultraman Ginga Watch, Another Ultraman Victory Watch and Another Ultraman X Watch. **Goku Black had a Ultraman Ginga Watch. **Vegeta Black had a Ultraman Victory Watch. **Gohan Black had a Ultraman X Watch. Gallery Dcuccvi-839dd4b2-c2d3-4f54-9f6c-d81a09541abe.png|Kamen Rider True Ohma Zi-O A53e9aa1047bd41232abc4b61a32e8ef.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Ohma Zi-O Dd8tfov-83fa1036-ca8c-4558-b71a-3b7b4b0d634d.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O EAaKg3gVUAI38Wn.jpg|Another Ohma Zi-O Watch Another Ohma Zi-O.jpg|Another Ohma Zi-O AOSTH Pseudo.png|Pseudo Sonic 66538596_p0.png|Pandanium Stalk EG6Re2dU4AAPxfX.jpg|Nick as Kamen Rider Faiz-01 D2EEX-jU0AEo6Mk.jpg|Another Evol Watch Ds1d8piVAAAqDsK.jpg|Another Evol 76994713 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade vs Kamen Rider Decade Darkness Kamen Rider Zi-O Darkness.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Darkness 77089792 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX vs Kamen Rider Black RX Darkness Metal Sonic's Mach3,0.png|Metal Sonic 3.0 Classic metal sonic 3 0 generations style render by joetestrikesback d95p1v9-fullview.png|Classic Metal Sonic 3.0 76965246_p0.jpg|Hibiki Tachibana vs Hibiki Darkness 76980472 p0.jpg|Artoria Pendragon vs Pendragon Darkness All Heisei Precure Ridewatch.png|Precure Ridewatches Zi-O CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureStarArmor Geiz CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureMilkyArmor EFeThEdVAAAD-V9.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Burning Dragon 76911236 p0 master1200.jpg|Josuke uses Biting Snapper Progrise Key to transform 76781936 p0 master1200.jpg|Hijikata uses Howling Jackal Progrise Key to transform 76734923 p0 master1200.jpg|Giyu Tomioka uses Chilling Penguin Progrise Key to transform 76800220 p0 master1200.jpg|Shinobu Kocho uses Dreaming Butterfly Progrise Key to transform Kamen rider build smaphowolf sparkling form by tokuheroes dddfn7x-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Smaphowolf Sparkling Form Dd0b2gn-4045a58f-1b45-4a9b-84b7-98b3ba7057cd.png|Kamen Rider Grand Cross-Z 76892582 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Breaking Beetle (Prototype) 76930756 p0.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Pinching Stag (Prototype) Zi-O Quaternity Ridewatch.jpg|Zi-OQuaternity Ridewatch Kamen Rider Zi-OQuarternity by Tokuheroes ddjy1pn.png|Kamen Rider Zi-OQuarternity WozGingaTrinity.jpg|WozGingaTrio Ridewatch Kamen rider super 1 thermal form by mrthermomanpreacher ddfkrf8-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 Thermal Form Kr kuuga chaser form by riderb0y d20zcbs-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Chaser Form 74629708 p0 master1200.jpg|Victory Lockseed 74528390 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Baron Victory Arms Ddkmfje-821c1f6c-5aa3-4d5c-a699-224affd4ff08.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Burning Ddfpch4-00d6eae3-9828-4c77-b246-30e17a151b21.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Wrecker Wild Kamen rider specter special damashii by mrthermomanpreacher dc5v9pw-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Special Damashii 75516120 p0 master1200.jpg|Taddle Chaotic Gashat 75517001 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Chaotic Stick Gamer Level 199 75517798 p0 master1200.jpg|Bang Bang Revolver Gashat 71524905 p1 master1200.jpg|Bakusou Lightning Gashat 71524905 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Laser Lightning Gamer Level 100 68764991 p0 master1200.jpg|Nobunaga Fullbottle 68764991 p1 master1200.jpg|Katana Fullbottle 68765722 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build NobunagaTana Form DhbIArnV4AAvopS.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Big Bang 76566436_p0_master1200.jpg|Nether Guardian Herobrine transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) File:76359235_p0_master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Miracle RabbitTank Form Equestria ninjas young six by bozzerkazooers dcvwvxb-pre.jpg|Team Young Six EAF-xp1UYAARiPS.jpg|Cursing Ghost Progrise Key 77117227_p0.jpg|Zero-One Cursing Ghost Ridewatch Kamen rider build lost form by tokuheroes dde3u9s-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Lost Form 76019571 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity Divide 79e1033d4ff6881d08ee690377b18fd8.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Darkness Ddbhyj7-528c9a86-5b39-4fe1-9a46-5695270e3687.png|Herobrine's Lightning Ant Progrise Key Kiva-la Miridewatch.jpg|Kiva-la Miridewatch 77306723 p0.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Returning Phoenix EGw0nVzUEAAjS0A.jpg|Kamen Rider DualRogue 20190425 093930.jpg|Kamen Rider GeizTrinity Kr zi o kanzen shinobi commission by malunis ddh4kta-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Kanzen Shinobi Commission quiz prime by malunis ddewi74-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Quiz Prime Kr zi o powered kikai commission by malunis dd9ho2q-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Powered Kikai Zi-O Trinity II Ridewatch.jpg|Zi-OTrinity II Ridewatch Rabbit hazard by buildriders dd7kmrn-fullview.png|Rabbit HazardCan THE BLACK CROSS-Z.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Cross-Z 72900985 p0 master1200.jpg|Diendriver II Kamen rider build fake forms by den ooo4799 dd1aqws-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Terror Rogue DxP4uzIVsAAjuMd.jpg|Hyper Rabbit Evolbottle DkZnPi9U0AA2pD3.jpg|Madness Trigger DkZnRcRU0AAe0H .jpg 75315418 p2 master1200.jpg|Dark Kabuto Hyper Form Ridewatch ECJLL4QU8AA5Vjq.jpg|W CycloneSkullXtreme Ridewatch ECJLL4SU4AAIq 0.jpg|W SkullJokerXtreme Ridewatch Oma zi o miridewatch by spectrayt ddlabpj-fullview.png|Oma Zi-O Miridewatch KR01-Crushing Buffalo Progrise Key.png|Crushing Buffalo Progrise Key KR01-Zero-Onecrushingbuffalo.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Crushing Buffalo KR01-Exciting Stag Progrise Key.png|Exciting Stag Progrise Key KR01-Zero-Oneexcitingstag.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Exciting Stag KR01-Trapping Spider Progrise Key.png|Trapping Spider Progrise Key KR01-Zero-Onetrappingspider.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Trapping Spider DdDuSSrV4AEDJPH.jpg|Sclash Fullbottle (Prototype) EEf0-C7UYAAG7L1.jpg|Phantom Fullbottle (Prototype) Ibuki Kurenai Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's Aka-Ibuki Ridewatch 69355821 p0 master1200.jpg|Goldsteam Gun 2100056060770 m.jpg|Golden Gear Ds7OoZ8U0AAL59y.jpg|Phantom Gear Kamen rider build fake forms by den ooo4799 dd1aqws-fullview.jpg|Evolto Origin Evol Solar Phase 0.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Origin Dbjmsm1-b4325776-07bf-4774-9963-c6db30a400e3.jpg|Vegeta Black Black Hole Driver.jpg|Vegeta Black's Black Hole Driver Dark Trigger.jpg|Dark Trigger M82701354821 1.jpg|Gold Trigger D9bG5 SU8AAvkJp.jpg|Cobra Lost Fullbottle, Bat Lost Fullbottle, Kabutomushi Lost Fullbottle, Rose Lost Fullbottle, Shimauma Lost Fullbottle, Castle Lost fullbotte, Engine Lost Fullbottle, Robot Lost Fullbottle, Remocon Lost Fullbottle and Camera Lost Fullbottle Grease Fullbottle.png|Grease Perfect Fullbottle De7EyJrVQAA4Pfm.jpg|Rouge Perfect Fullbottle Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede